


Modern! Recon AU

by superhumanwriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, slight body horror, sorry I just don't want to trigger anyone, starvation mention, torture mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumanwriter/pseuds/superhumanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Margaery is reunited with Sansa after a recon mission goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern! Recon AU

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything

They tell Margaery that they will drop her off. Even though she could drive to get her- it is exactly 2:41 AM the morning  Sansa comes to the door with dead eyes and shorter hair- and covered in blood- in an outfit she doesn’t recognize. Margaery does not cry then, not for loss or joy.

She shuts the door quietly and Sansa shivers. She turns up the thermostat as she runs a bath for her other half. Sansa watches her, and she tries to not do anything she might see as weak. Sansa is left alone when the tub is full, the room full of steam and the mirror is fogged. She does not cry then either.

An hour after, Sansa emerges, silently- it’s killing Margaery that she hasn’t spoken yet- but she still has her tongue. They told her that her voice still worked. Margaery wonders if the reason why Sansa doesn’t speak is because she screamed so much. This too- kills her. Sansa follows her silently as she walks to their bedroom, and pulls out Sansa’s favorite sweater and sweat pants, the thickest socks either of them own. Layers. She helps Sansa navigate the arm holes and head holes, and she’s gotten so thin that the heavy layers make her look like her old self. Margaery does not cry. She brings Sansa hot tea, with honey. This is hastily gulped down, rushed and Sansa holds the mug out as if asking for a refill. Margaery nods and takes the mug. It’s supposed to help her stomach- and Margaery wonders why they even had that before Sansa’s mission went south. But she returns to her, and hands her the mug again, careful to not directly watch her as she drinks. Sansa goes through two more servings of tea before she sets the mug on the coaster on the nightstand. She moves off the bed, and Margaery pulls the covers back for her- waits for her to get in, and pulls them up to her chin. Everything but her head is covered  and Margaery’s hand hovers over the lamp and Sansa nods when she leaves a small amount of light in the room and as Margaery is about to move to the guest bedroom, the silent girl shakes her head no.

Margaery moves to the couch and her head shakes no, and she pulls back the covers. Margaery carefully stays on her side, but she feels Sansa move as close as possible to her- for emotional reasons or warmth- she can’t tell- she does not cry then either- she is strong- otherwise Sansa wouldn’t be with her- and she is woken up a few hours later with a twitching redhead. She moves her hands to Sansa’s arms, and gives her an awkwardly positioned embrace. Sansa convulses for a few moments and goes still- and the brunette can feel her holding her close, moving her head to touch the brunette’s shoulder. She wakes up at a decent hour holding Sansa. She stays still until Sansa moves.

They follow this pattern for weeks, silent on one end, and Margaery doesn’t cry until Sansa whispers  the words, “I love you.” in a hoarse voice.


End file.
